Crycest - Happy Birthday Mad!
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: Mad s feeling a bit empty on his and Cry s birthday. Virus has just the right cure. MadxCryxVirus


"Happy Birthday to me…my knife is bloody. From stabbing victims´ guts. Happy Birthday to me…" The bloody figure on the floor sighed heavily. "That didn´t even rhyme. I suck at rhyming."

He stared out of the small window in the old, abandoned house. His eyes were bloodshot and his brown hair was all ruffled and dirty. Raising the with crimson dripping knife to his mouth, Mad licked the life substance of his latest victims off.

He had just gone on a birthday killing spree, but somehow not even hearing the agonized screams and begs for mercy before they met their bloody demise satisfied him today.

It wasn´t because he was alone for his special day, because honestly, he was the one who isolated him from the same birthed Cry. The last thing he wanted was listening to the gamer talk all excitedly with his Skype buddies and hear the retarded birthday song blasting through the house.

Although, Virus would be messing up his calls and YouTube songs, just to piss the brunette off. The program was lucky enough to celebrate his birthday, aka creation date, later in the year. He always took it upon himself to make everyone else suffer when that dreaded time came.

Mad couldn´t really explain why he felt so dull and…empty on his birthday. Especially when he had a pile of bodies behind him, he shouldn´t be feeling this way. It irritated him to the extreme and he sheathed his knife angrily, making his way back to Cryaotic´s apartment.

When he neared the front door, he could hear a fucked up version of happy birthday playing in a glitchy loop and Cry yelling at someone. Seems like they were having fun.

He opened the door.

"-FOR FUCK´S SAKE, VIRUS!" The gamer was saying, holding a phone in one hand. The other hand was covering the receiver.

Standing in front of his computer was a second version of him. Blue vest, brown hair and mask. Except that his neck and mask was covered in tiny electronic symbols and his mouth was one jagged blue smile. His hand rested next to the speakers, fingers twitching slightly as he played with the tunes.

"I´ll call you back later Jund…sure thing…thanks! I´m 25 already! I feel so old! Okay, bye now!" Cry hung up and glared at his doppelganger, ready to yell at him again. Mad quickly interrupted with a loud, "I´m back."

The other two turned their attention towards him. Virus stopped playing around and Cry´s angry look faded away.

"Hi, Mad. How was your-"

"It was great."

"Doesn´t sound like it went great." Virus said and Mad immediately glowered at him.

"I didn´t ask for your opinion, Virus!"

"What´s your problem? Victims didn´t scream loud enough?"

"Fuck off!"

"Guys!" Cry said, getting between the two sides. The last thing he needed was a psychopath and a virus program to start a fight in the middle of his living room.

Mad turned without bothering to say anything else and walked into Cry´s room before he had a chance to protest.

"Well fine!" Virus said. "If he´s going to be all bitchy, then my fun here is over." He went over to the computer and stuck his hands through the screen, allowing it to suck him in again.

"Wait!" Cry said, but found himself in an empty room alone. He sighed and shut the computer down before calling back Scott.

**-8-**

Mad lay on Cry´s bed, fiddling idly with his knife.

"What the fuck is wrong with me today?" He said, to no one really. Frustration set in. The unknown left him helpless and he hated that feeling.

Sitting up, he tried to sort out his thoughts.

_Okay, so I obviously want something. I feel like there´s something´s out of place. I killed some people, I had enough exercise and I´m not hungry. So it can´t be anything physical. I´m kinda cold though. But that can´t be it. Sitting on Cry´s bed helps a little. I want him to sit here and talk to me. Scratch that, I want him to sit very close to me…maybe even hug me._

And I want Virus to be here…no wait…that can´t be right. I hate that stupid bitch. And Cry is just a whiny, goody two shoe jerk. He thinks he can limit me to how many times a month I can kill. Tells me to not raise suspicion. Because he´s scared the police might see me and arrest him. He thinks only about himself and his image.  
And the stupid virus program is just bothering everyone. As if messing up songs and electrocuting people is funny. Of course, he can be kinda frightening sometimes. When he´s pissed off or irritated. But most of the time he´s just annoying. 

Mad sighed, realizing how even though he just put the other two down, he thought of them fondly.

What would it be like without a worried Cry or a provoking Virus? Boring, meaningless, lonely, that´s how.

Lonely.

_Lonely. No, that´s absurd. I mean, that doesn´t even make sense. How can I feel loneliness when they´re in the same place as me? Then again, Virus went back into his Cyberspace and Cry is talking to one of his stupid crew members. Jund or something like that. Cry wastes way too much time with people unimportant. Russ, Pewdiepie, Spoon. All of them don´t deserve his attention! He should be focused on us! The beings that are always there for him! That judge him based of his retarded actions, not his voice!_

_Although…I got to admit…I can understand his fans. My voice is rough and low - evil. Virus´ is higher and constantly glitching out. But his voice…smooth, husky, just the right pitch. It´s flawless. Like everything else about him. He has the perfect mouth that comes along with his vocals. Virus too, now that I think about it. My lips are all cracked and stitched. _

_I look like a torn teddy bear. Minus the cute and cuddliness of course…my thoughts are fucked up. Did I really just think about Cry and Virus like-_

"Hey Mad…" Came a purr directly next to his ear.

The maniac yelped and grabbed his knife, falling to the floor in attempt to stand up and turn at the same time.

He rubbed his aching head and looked to the bed, where a jagged blue smile grinned back at him.

"What the fuck, Virus?"

The program laughed and reached out a hand to help Mad up. The other refused it and got to his feet, only to be knocked down seconds later when Cry opened the door swiftly.

"Who screamed?"

"Owww…"

The gamer stared down at the psychopath for a moment, before closing the door and kneeling next to him. "You okay?"

Mad, two fingers rubbing his forehead, got up shakily to his feet and took his place back on Cry´s bed. "Does it look like I´m okay?!"

Virus scooted closer to the bloody brunette, casually slinging his arm around the other´s neck. "You´re such a klutz sometimes." His voice had a weird undertone to it.

"Cry, sit next to me." Mad demanded suddenly, patting the place next to the bed. A bit taken aback by the sudden command, Cry complied, cautiously letting himself down next to him.

As soon as he did, however, Virus´ other arm slung around his neck and Mad wound his arm around his waist.

"G-guys?"

"Let him go." Mad said threatingly, shrugging off Virus´ arm. It stuck. The computerized brunette leaned close to the killer.

"Mad…" Virus said, in an almost mocking way.

_Fuck you, Virus. You and Cry…fuck you both. I can´t think. I think I love you. Both of you. Virus must know, he´s acting way to smug, that bastard. How? How can he know? I´m not a file that can be read…and it´s not like I did anything suspicious…fuck, I hope he isn´t a psychic. What a scary thought._

"Wh-what´s going on?"

_Oh right, Cry. Poor boy, has no idea what´s happening…that´s annoyingly cute in a way._

The stitched man turned to Cryaotic, who´s eyes darted confused between the other two sides. He looked wary.

Virus pulled his arms together, tightening the group hug. He wore a confident expression as he leaned over and whispered something into Cry´s ear.

"What?" Mad growled.

"I´m just enlightening him."

"I- I don´t understand."

"Oh you will in a moment, friend." With that, Virus grabbed Mad´s shoulder sleeve and spun him around to face the program. The psychopath immediately protested angrily, until he felt warm lips pressing against his. All the anger melted away in an instance and he gripped the other´s shirt, forcing him closer.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, before Virus pulled away and attacked Cry´s lips next. Mad watched them, feeling ridiculously peeved and turned on.

When they also parted, Cry was gasping for words and breath while Virus looked pleased with himself.

"Do you understand now, Cry?" He asked.

Mad scooted closer to his sane side and pulled him into a tight embrace, while the program came from behind, his arms draping over Cry´s neck.

"It´s what the fans have been talking about for a long time." Virus whispered.

Mad ran his fingers through the other´s brown hair. He grinned wildly despite himself, feeling the emptiness from this morning gone.

"It´s Crycest."


End file.
